


阿帕基与你

by shan167701



Category: JOJOの奇妙な冒険
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan167701/pseuds/shan167701





	阿帕基与你

　　窗外大雨倾盆雷电交加。  
　　这种天气根本看不了网络电视啊，好残念啊，你瘫在沙发里，听着窗外噼里啪啦的雨声。  
　　客厅里只有电视桌下的碟片机与电视机的屏幕在闪烁着微光，屏幕里的男女深情告白互诉衷肠然后紧紧拥抱着亲在一起，你撕开糖纸恰了一颗糖迷糊地算着男朋友出门的天数，客厅的茶几上散着一袋袋零食，茶几下摆着一堆啤酒饮料还有糖果。  
　　你的眼神瞥向电视桌旁边姿态各异的木雕与泥雕小人，想到了什么，你瘫着身体只使劲伸出左手勾住了茶几下的一个小盒子，拖出来，打开。  
　　里面躺着一个右胸口破了一个大洞，浑身遍布裂痕勉强能看清面容的泥塑小人，你摸了摸小人向外翘起的头发，又想到自己那天因为看见了雕像碎裂之后哭的像个傻子一样的脸。  
　　“唉……”你心烦地盖上盒子，已经将近半年没有联系上男朋友让你忧心不已。  
　　“怎么还不回我消息呢……”你嘟囔着翻了翻手机讯息，一个电话和短信都没有。  
　　丢下电话，你烦躁地勒着抱枕翻了个身。  
　　“咚咚咚”走廊的门突然被重重地敲响了。  
　　“嗯？？什么情况。”你猛地抬起头，看了一眼时间，心里感到奇怪。房租前天刚交了，快递还有一天才到，别人订购的手办还没到截止日期，门口的垃圾今天下午就清理干净了，这个点已经将近半夜了，这个时候会来找你的人总觉得是非常不妙的人啊。  
　　你穿上拖鞋，小心地踮着脚放轻脚步，趴在了门口的猫眼上。  
　　“……？！”你睁大了双眼，透过这个猫眼，你看见了你朝思暮想的男人。  
　　“阿帕基”。  
　　这个仿佛带着魔力的名字从你的嘴里蹦了出来，你从猫眼里看见了他眉眼间略微的不耐和犹豫，他的头发与衣服湿漉漉的地滴着水，他在门外等了片刻才收回手，似乎觉得自己这个时候敲门不太是时候，就在他准备转身走掉的时候，你猛地拉开了门。  
　　“阿帕基！”你看见了他讶异的眼神，但你顾不得这些，你扑了过去撞进了他怀里。  
　　“喂，你……”他被你撞的微微后仰，他发梢上的水珠滴进了你的薄款夏装睡裙里，你不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
　　你趴在他的怀里，紧紧抱住他，他的体温与规律的心跳声透过你的耳膜传过来，让你意识到他还活生生地站在你面前，你的眼泪不由自主地就流了出来。  
　　“……”他沉默了片刻，伸出手环住了你，宽厚的大手摸了摸你的头。  
　　你们静静地拥抱了一小会。  
　　“好了，快点起来。”阿帕基的声音通过震动的胸腔传进你的耳朵里，他推了推你：“你的衣服要湿了。”  
　　“好嘛……”你蹭了蹭他的胸口嘟囔着从他怀里起来。  
　　你的衣服几乎湿透了，你扯了扯黏在身上的睡裙。　　  
　　“为什么不带伞来呀，雨这么大。”关上门，打开了走廊的灯，你正弯腰给他找拖鞋。  
被淋湿的睡裙掩盖不住凹凸有致的身材，紧紧地贴着你透出朦胧的色彩。  
　　正要起身，你的腰上就突然一紧，你被他抱着抵在了墙上。  
　　阿帕基松开手，你滑坐在了他结实的腿上。  
　　他低下头，手臂撑在你的两侧，笼罩下一片阴影，他抵住了你的额头，脸上平静无波，但他金色的瞳孔中仿佛跳动着燃烧的火焰。  
　　一滴雨水从他的鬓发中滑下，漫过他高挺的鼻梁与饱满的双唇，落在了你的脸上，你愣愣地看着他，忍不住探了探头，含住了他的嘴唇。  
　　这仿佛是一个信号，阿帕基反吻住你，舌头撬开了你的牙齿，肆无忌惮地在你的口腔中兴风作浪，勾缠着你的舌尖，撕咬着你的嘴唇，燃烧着你的理智……  
　　“唔嗯……”你被他亲的脸红气短，隐隐感到他倾泻而出的情绪，是不安是烦躁更是急切。  
　　你放在他宽厚肩背上的双手由不由自主地抓紧变成了轻柔地安抚。  
　　他的手臂托住了你柔软的臀部，你的双腿顺势夹住了他的腰。  
　　带有茧子的大手钻进了睡裙的下摆，摸了摸你柔软的腹部，你被他的温度冰的一抖，哼了一声，但还是抱紧了他的肩膀。  
　　阿帕基的大手托住了你的胸乳，修长的手指刮过着悄然挺立的红樱，你忍不住嘤咛着颤抖着叫了出声。  
　　“没穿内衣啊你”你的耳边传来他沙哑的声音。  
　　你双颊微红地靠在他的肩上喘着气，软软地应道:“一个人在家不想穿嘛……”  
　　阿帕基的手指揉捏着你的胸部，刚刚亲过你却仍保持着紫色口红的唇动了动：“你吃了什么吗，嘴里好甜。”  
　　“嗯……是糖果呀”你迷糊不清地说道，凑到他的下巴处，舔了舔他的喉结，手指不安分地摩挲着他的耳后。  
　　“……”你听见阿帕基微微吐气的声音，而后他的手指扣上了你穿着棉内裤的腿间。  
　　阿帕基的一只手在外沿滑动打转，略微摁了摁你的腿心，又隔着一层薄薄的内裤，捻动着你的花瓣，另一只手夹着捏着碾着你的乳头。  
阿帕基修长的手指扯动着你敏感的乳头，拇指与食指施压咋弄着，温热的手掌包裹着揉捏着乳房，肆意揉捏着。他的手指还入侵到了你的花穴内，抚摸着一张一合发抖的甬道，感受着手指被软肉挤压的触感。  
　　“呜……”你被他上下夹击弄出了一身热汗，左右扭动试图躲避他如影随形的大手。  
　　“你可以了吧”阿帕基抽出手，箍住你乱动的身体，亲了亲你的脸问道。  
　　“嗯……”你抱住他，蹭了蹭他的脸，低声回答。  
　　阿帕基伸手扯住你的棉内裤往下拉，流出湿漉漉液体的花瓣已经浸湿了白色的布料，在他的扯动下，接触面连出一条粘稠的丝线。  
　　阿帕基的手指终于毫无阻碍地摸上了你的小穴，他的手掌托住你的下体，食指和中指分开了重新合拢包裹着内蕊的花瓣，略微一搅动，透明的黏液就流了出来，沾他了一手的粘腻。  
　　你的大腿略微下滑，触碰到了他冰凉的腰带。  
　　“嗯……”你不满地哼着夹紧了他的腰。  
　　而后你听见了衣服摩擦的声音，腿下的衣服被抽走，你如愿以偿地与他散发着热气的身体贴在了一起，你绵软的手心被他握着摸上了勃发的肉棒。  
　　肉棒表皮下一跳一跳的生命力传到你的心里，你的耳朵烧红了，但还是乖巧地上下撸动着唤醒着这个大家伙。  
他的肉棒膨胀硬挺着拍打着你的手心。  
　　“我要进来了”阿帕基调整了一下你们的姿势，在你的手指的安抚下越加挺立的肉棒抵住了你水液泛滥的入口。  
　　“嗯”你点了点头，身体突然一坠，阿帕基的肉棒借着你落下的力度，猛地破开紧致的肉壁，深深地埋进了你的身体里。  
　　“啊啊……”你在这冲击下挺起了腰，感到小腹被完全地填满了。  
　　“我动了。”他说着，紫色的长发散在你的身上。抱着你的腿弯，就着他挺动时顶起你下落的弧度动了起来，这个姿势让你双腿完全没有着力点，完全就是坐在了他的肉棒上，你只能环住他的脖颈被动地接受他的操干。  
　　你被顶的臀部一晃一晃的，柔软的下体撞在阿帕基坚硬的小腹上，发出“啪啪啪”的声响，肉棒贯穿了柔软的花瓣，将之碾碎出粘稠汁液，涂抹在柱身上，流溢着打湿了茂密的草丛。粘稠的水声不断地从你们的连接处穿出来，若隐若现的柱身带着光亮的水渍。  
　　阿帕基白皙的胸膛上溢出了汗水，在灯光下呈现出一种迷人的色泽，你着迷地看着他的胸肌与腹肌，忍不住抚摸亲吻着他的身体。舔了舔他身上流出的汗水。  
　　“嗯……！”在你含住了他胸前的茱萸的那一瞬间，他猛地摁住你的臀部重重一碾。  
　　“啊嗯嗯呜……”你被这一压搞得浑身发麻，下体涌出大量的爱液，你嘴里溢出了的淫靡的声音，头无力地靠在他的脸边。  
　　“还乱舔吗？”你的耳垂被阿帕基咬住，他灼热的气息和沙哑的嗓音喷在你的耳侧。下体撞击的动作不停，“唧唧”的水声随着他的动作不断地响起，粉嫩的穴肉欲拒还迎地吸住柱身，肉与肉的极致贴合给彼此难以言喻的快感。  
　　你被他的动作搞得无力，软软地摇头接受他的亲吻。  
　　你们的舌头交缠着，你丰满的胸乳摩擦着他坚硬的胸膛，下体在他大手的掌控下一下下迎合着他的撞击，淫靡的声响溢满了整个客厅。  
窗外光影交错，走廊的灯光从阿帕基的发间透到你的脸上，你沉浸在有他的气息的环绕中，灼热的鼻息彼此交错着。  
　　真好啊……你迷迷糊糊地感受到身体里他的存在，在你的腔道发麻收紧的那一刻，阿帕基顶着着你身体的小腹突然绷紧，肌理分明的大腿与腰腹爆发出了更加强大的力量，他加快了撞击的速度与力道。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”你知道这是他即将射出来的前奏，你的小穴里又酸又麻着抽搐地吮吸着肉棒，被迫承受这股力量的你根本说不出话，生理性地泪水随着你的摇晃落了满脸，你哆哆嗦嗦地抱紧了他宽阔的肩膀，手指不受控制地掐进了他普通野兽般拱起的背阔肌中。  
　　在穴肉与柱身摩擦不断摩擦的究极快感中，你的小腹发麻，爱液从酸痒发烫的穴道中不断溅出来之时，阿帕基狠狠地一顶，一股浓厚滚烫的精液注入了你不断颤抖着抽搐着包裹住柱身的小穴中。  
　　阿帕基紧紧抱住了你，手臂压着你的臀部，你们身体颤抖着感受着高潮后的余韵。  
　　良久之后  
　　“唔……想泡澡”你无力地说道，手臂仍然环着阿帕基的肩膀。  
　　“嗯”阿帕基亲了亲你凑上来的脸，抱着你进了浴室。  
　　淅沥的水声从玻璃门里传出来，烟雾弥漫在浴室里。  
　　阿帕基抱着你躺进放满热水的浴缸里，你趴在他的身上，有一搭没一搭地跟他聊天。  
　　“你的雕像碎掉了，你的队友的雕像也碎掉了好几个，你们是发生了什么吗？”在这平和的气氛里，你突然发问。  
　　“……”阿帕基看着跨坐在他身上，突然气势汹汹的你，半晌才说道：“那是一个很长的故事了（a long story）。”  
　　“那就长话短说。”你嘟着嘴，尽管你能感觉到阿帕基并不是很想讨论这个话题，但是你担心的情绪占了上风，还是想要听一听这个故事。  
　　“我们杀掉了我们的Boss。”阿帕基伸手压住你的肩膀，安抚地摸了摸你的头。  
　　“……！”你睁大了眼睛，好半晌才说道：“那你们现在……”  
　　“乔鲁诺成为了新的Boss”他拥着你，开口说道，他平静的目光让你感到一丝丝心安。  
　　“啊，那个甜甜圈发型的男人嘛……”你略微地放下了心，舒了一口气，剧烈运动之后的疲惫感涌了上来，你蹭了蹭阿帕基的胸膛，打了个哈欠。  
　　“嗯。”阿帕基没再多说，只是再次抚了抚你的后背，结实的手臂环住了你。  
　　你在热水与阿帕基的怀抱中，安心地睡着了。


End file.
